


Daydream Away

by lancecorporal



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporal/pseuds/lancecorporal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when pining is better than actually making a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Away

Chas would call him a fool.

Hell, she would call him a fool. A good for nothing blithering fool with no brain. And he would just nod because she’s right.

He’s a fool, alright, a fool in one sided love. And he’s not doing anything to change that.

It’s not that he’s a coward or anything like that, nor is he a novice at this love game. His list of exes and flings is as long as Thames. Probably longer.

He just knows a losing game when he sees one.

Because there is no way in nine planes of hell and heaven that Lady Elsa Bloodstone would give him the time of the day, much less returning his feelings. She’s far too focused, composed, and trained for that kind of lowly trifle. She’d see through him in a heartbeat and know instantly that he worth no shit.

She’s far too good for him.

Which is exactly why he’s madly in love with her.

And yeah, maybe he’s a bloody wimp for not having the conviction to man up and approach her, but he’s content with keeping her distance. With being with her only in his daydream.

 

 

He prefers her that way: perfect, untouchable, and only his.

 

 

 

Because then he’ll never have to lose her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at: https://erlitaputranti.wordpress.com/2015/11/25/daydream-away/
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: All Time Low’s A Daydream Away.  
> “And I’ll keep you a daydream away. Just watch from a safe place. So I never have to lose.”


End file.
